


Eight maids are milking

by Luna_sharp618



Series: The twelve days of fiddauthor [8]
Category: Gravity Falls, fiddaithor
Genre: Blood, Fidd gets hurt, Implied sexual activity toward the end, M/M, Pain, Power Cut, cocoa, ford makes it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sharp618/pseuds/Luna_sharp618
Summary: The power goes out due to the portal using too much energy. So they decide to spend the time together.





	

Sparks flew from the blowtorch, illuminating the dark lab room. Stanford was wandering around the room, blueprints in front of him. Fiddleford held onto the blowtorch as he welded into the metal pillar rising from the floor. A low rumbling came from under his feet before a blast of light shot out before him. Luckily he moved away and shielded his face before the blast came. Stanford looked up from his blueprints in mild shock, seeing his lover jump back from the cataclysmic beam of light. 

As soon as it shot out it vanished into the top pillar. Fiddleford waited for a few seconds before lifting his visor and glancing up at Ford with a worried expression. The a low humming came from the control room before the whole lab descend into darkness. It was pitch black only the small blinking light over the door casting some light.   
"Stanford" Fidd yelled across the room, sqinting into the darkness to look for him. Ford tried his best to roll up his blueprints.   
"Hold on I'm coming" Stanford informed before aimlessly walking over to where his memory guided him. Slowly his hand brushed up against Fiddleford's chest, both of them jumping slightly at the sudden contact.   
"I'm here" Stanford reassured moving closer to him.   
"I know that genius, I'm just worried if the elevators gunna keep working" he stated removing his gloves and shoving them in his front pouch.   
"You designed it, surely you know it's going to work" Stanford pondered as he linked his arm in Fiddleford's.   
"Yeah but let's just hope the emergency powers still working" he muttered as they reached the control room. Their faces being illuminated by the red light. Ford could see were his face had been caught under the chin by the blast, a small graze appearing. Ford frowned at the sight and reached up to get a better look. Fiddleford hissed through his teeth and moved away from the man's hand. He hadn't even noticed the burn until Ford brought it to his attention.   
"Sorry" Ford said quietly as Fiddleford's hand reached up to investigate the injury himself.   
"You can make it up to me later" Fidd huffed as he unlinked his arm and walked toward the circuit board. 

He could barley see the components in the darkness but the smell was enough to indicate they have fried. He put on a glove before pulling the emergency power. Stanford and him looked up to see the elevators light had turned red. They rejoiced in a small 'yes!' Before walking over to the large doors. 

They creaked open slowly, allowing the men to step inside before descending up to the main floor. The ride was silent apart from the elevators groaning invading the quiet ambiance. Stanford kept glancing up towards his lover, seeing the graze deepening in colour as blood began to seep thorough the graze. He felt so guilty for letting it happen, the fact that Fiddleford was bleeding from doing the job he assigned him.   
"I'm fine Stanford, you can stop looking like a lost puppy" Fiddleford stated, eyes fixed on the window and watching the layers of infrastructure go down. Ford straighten his spine and coughed into his hand.   
"Sorry dear, I don't like it when you get hurt, you know that" he whimpered while leaning closer to Fiddleford. The elevators clicking and whirling slowed until it came to a compete stop. The doors creaked loudly as they struggled to open with the emergency power. 

Fiddleford stepped out into the top control room to complete darkness. He sighed deeply with frustration, he was going to rewire all the circuits. That was going to be fun. He groaned loudly and reached up to put his head in his hands. His fingers slightly grazing over his burn making him flinch away from the pain. Stanford's large hand landed on his shoulder and made him focus on the growing burn.   
"Come on let's get that disinfected"  Stanford stated as he interlaced their fingers and led him up the stairs toward the house. 

At least the windows provided some light. They squinted as their eyes adjusted to the brightness before Stanford continued to the kitchen. Snow had piled up in the corners of the window panes and even more was settling in the ground. 

He sat Fiddleford down on the chair before taking to the cupboards. Rummaging through them for disinfectant and cotton swabs. Fiddleford sighed deeply at the amount of care Stanford was taking to sort out a small burn. Ford gave a small 'aha!' As he found the glass bottle. Hurriedly he made his way to Fiddleford and crouched down to get a better look at the burn. In the light it looked much worse. Some of his skin had blistered and crimson blood had dried all around it. He frowned at the sight of it before taking a damp cloth to his face and cleaned it. Fidd hissed through gritted teeth and clenched his eyes shut. Stanford tried his best not to hurt Fidd but it was hard, he had one hell of a burn.   
"Sorry" Ford  apologised as he stopped wiping away the blood and reached for the bottle of disinfectant. Fiddleford tried to relax by taking a few deep breaths and bouncing his knee furiously.   
"Ready?" Stanford asked warily, holding the swab of disinfectant in his hand. Fiddleford nodded strongly. He bit his lip and tried his best not to yelp as the swab made contact with his skin. It stung to high hell, feeling like a mini fire blazing against his skin. He groaned loudly as the pain became unbearable. Stanford pulled the swab away and peeled a plaster from its packaging. Quickly he applied the plaster and kissed Fiddleford's forehead before heading back over to the cabinets, disinfectant in his hand. 

Fidd smiled at the small gesture, he had to admit it did make him feel better.   
"Thank ya darlin'," he whispered peacefully and reached up to touch the smooth texture of the plaster against his chin. The small pressure didn't hurt all that much but he did move his hand away after a while incase he damaged himself even more. Clinking of the bottles being moved to make room came from beside him. Fiddleford turned his head to see Stanford carefully trying to put the bottle away.   
"Better start on them circuits" Fiddleford huffed as he leaned out of his chair. Stanford turned and stopped him half way across the room.   
"Well...why don't you do that tomorrow, I mean the powers not coming on anytime soon, you know that" he suggested shyly. Fiddleford mulled the idea over in his head for a bit, it sounded not half bad. He and ford snuggled on the couch, being nice and cozy, going over different theories.   
"Okay" Fidd nodded with a grin. 

\-------  
Fiddleford was sat in Ford's lap, both of them huddled in blankets to keep out the chill of the winter air from their skin. Stanford had even managed to make two cups of cocoa from the log burner stove. Fiddleford took in a deep breath before sipping from his cup. Stanford looked up to see the plaster on Fiddleford's face and frowned slightly. The taller man noticed his expression and leaned closer into Stanford.   
"I'm fine darlin'," Fiddleford hummed and rested his head upon Stanford's shoulder. This made him smile and nudge Fidd's head lovingly.   
"I know" he whispered, putting a hand under his chin to make him lean upward but being carful of his wound. They closed the gap between each other until their lips gently met. The kiss was long and passionate. Their eyes closed with the warm feeling of plump lips making contact. 

They were short of breath when they pulled apart. Slowly their eyes opened and met, sharing a lustful gaze with one another. Intimate moments like these had grown rare since the production process had sped up. Stanford licked his lips, glancing down at Fiddleford's mouth before meeting his eyes once again. Fidd smirked at his desire.   
"Happy holidays my dear" Ford whispered, still keeping their gaze.   
"Happy holidays darlin'.." he paused for a while, looking deeply into the glorious hazel of Ford's eyes.  "Ya know you still need to make it up to me, remember?" He informed with a slight grin appearing on his face.   
"How do you propose I make it up to you?" He whispered in reply, subconsciously leaning closer.   
"I have a few ideas" Fidd grin before capturing Ford's lips once again. It was long lasting and Ford's hand reaching up to cup his boyfriends face to deepen the kiss. They both pulled apart short of breath and hearts beating fast.   
"That was nice " Ford smiled, shuffling underneath Fiddleford.   
"You want to go make it last a little longer?" Fidd suggested, searching for Stanford's hand and then interlocking their fingers. Ford blushed a deep red as he nodded. Fidd smiled before stepping down from the  couch and leading Ford behind him down the hall toward the bedroom.


End file.
